


It Tastes like Regret

by viceroyvonmutini



Series: hic ibi dracones [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceroyvonmutini/pseuds/viceroyvonmutini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the night before can prove an excellent bonding experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Tastes like Regret

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Shaw/Root and the walk of shame. 
> 
> Hogwarts AU.
> 
> This prompt came in and the video happened and this fic resulted.

Shaw shifted uncomfortably in the narrow four-poster bed. She didn’t know what time it was, the dark giving nothing away as she silently rolled off the side of the bed. Her feet hit cold tile as she pushed herself up, careful not to disturb her bedmate.

Standing straight Shaw stretched out slightly, taking stock of her surroundings. Slytherin dorms.

She didn’t much mind the Slytherin accommodation: she could grow accustomed to the dark green light and the deep black tile. There were worse places to find yourself on an early Saturday morning.

Not bothering to look back at her bedmate-perhaps slightly apprehensive as to how far her standards might have slipped- she collected her clothing, pulling on her essentials and draping her tie loose around her neck. She picked up her sweater hanging it over one arm as she hooked her fingers into the heels of her shoes.

Giving the room one last sweep she padded silently up the several cold stone steps into the common room. A quick glance showed it empty and Shaw headed for the nearest leather couch, falling on it with deceptive grace and letting her shoes and sweater fall onto the dark green upholstery.

She let her head fall back eyes fixed on the ceiling and she could almost feel the water of the lake pressing down; it made her feel…secure.

She closed her eyes in brief respite, only for them to snap open moments later as the door to the common room creaked open.

She watched as a tall, lanky brunette came into view, pausing slightly as she straightened her robes. Despite the woman’s remarkably kempt appearance Shaw’s eye caught ruffled hair and tired eyes and saw this for what it was.

The woman’s eyes scanned the room and caught sight of Shaw. Shaw stared resolutely forward, hoping the woman had the foresight to simply ignore her presence.

Instead the brunette smiled, refusing to fight her amusement at their predicament as she strode over and perched next to Shaw. Brown eyes scanned Shaw’s rigid form and settled on her stony face.

‘So. Hufflepuff?’

Shaw scowled but said nothing.

‘Not often we get a Hufflepuff down here.’

‘Not often I get to break a nose before 5am,’ shot back Shaw, keen to end the exchange.

The woman was disappointingly unperturbed as her grin turned wry.

‘Now I see why you’re here,’ she commented, tone filled with mirth.

Shaw raised an eyebrow but refused to acknowledge the comment.

‘You can call me Root.’

‘What, we exchanging names now?’

‘Isn’t that how you introduce yourself? Make friends?’

‘You wanna make friends go join Herbology club and grow some plants.’

Root made a face and Shaw chose to ignore the distinctly patronizing nature of it.

‘No need to be rude.’

Shaw stood up, picking up her things and heading swiftly for the exit. Root watched, her eyes trailing appreciatively over the short figure.

‘I’m glad you had fun last night,’ she called lightly.

‘I’ve had better,’ shot back Shaw, not looking behind her as she slammed the door shut a little harder than necessary.

Root sat back and smiled.

 

* * *

 

Root tugged absentmindedly at one of the hanging plants. Her Slytherin robes hung carelessly over one of the golden couches, her hair up in a messy bun though her shirt and tie were immaculately presented.

‘You shouldn’t touch them,’ warned a voice and Root turned to face it, smile breaking when she recognized the face.

‘My old walk of shame partner,’ she sung and Shaw grunted in what was almost a laugh as she bypassed Root, heading straight for the exit as her robes billowed behind her.

Root grabbed her discarded robes as she jogged to catch up, falling into step beside Shaw in the wide, empty stone corridors of the castle.

‘Maybe I _should_ take up Herbology… if you’re there that is.’

‘Go away Root.’

‘You remember my name.’

‘The one who insisted on making inane conversation during a walk of shame yes I remember your name.’

‘And yet, I don’t know yours.’

‘You don’t need to know it.’

‘But this is our second meeting,’ pouted Root, ‘it’s only fair.’

‘Will you leave me alone if I tell you?’

‘Anything,’ promised Root.

Shaw stopped walking as they reached an intersection turning to address Root’s far too eager face.

‘Shaw.’

Root frowned.

‘Full name?’

Shaw smirked, positively shark-like and delectable.

‘You didn’t give me yours.’

Root’s eyes sparkled: she hadn’t been wrong about the short Hufflepuff.

‘I’ll give you mine if you give me yours,’ and Shaw scowled at the obvious innuendo.

‘You literally just had sex and now you’re flirting with me?’

Root raised an eyebrow, smirk fixed in place.

‘I don’t think it was a long term…at least not for me.’

‘I’ll let you know if anyone’s planning a crime of passion in the Hufflepuff dorms.’

‘I appreciate that,’ grinned Root, ‘so, can I get a full name?’

Shaw sighed.

‘Sameen Shaw.’

‘Nice to meet you Sameen, I’m Root.’

‘Real name,’ demanded Shaw.

‘You care enough to want to know it?’ teased Root and Shaw glared as the woman pressed her buttons so easily.

‘No,’ she spat out, turning and heading in the opposite direction at speed.

Root watched her walk away admiring the view unashamedly, before striding forward to catch up.

‘Mind if I come?’ she asked brightly, pulling on her robe against the early morning cold.

‘Yes.’

Root smiled.

‘Great. I’m hungry.’

Shaw scowled.

‘I’m going to the library.’

‘No you’re not,’ sung Root, ‘this is the way to the backdoor entrance for the kitchens. If you know the right house-elf that is.’

‘And how would you know that?’

‘A girl has to keep an air of mystery Sameen.’

Shaw grunted in annoyance, turning sharply down another corridor and Root grinned almost skipping beside her.

‘Why Hufflepuff?’ she asked.

‘Why Slytherin?’ shot back Shaw just as quickly and Root laughed.

‘You don’t strike me as one of the warm, copper-toned Hufflepuffs we all know and love.’

‘Yeah? Well I’m full of surprises me.’

‘I’ll bet,’ teased Root, innuendo sliding into her voice and Shaw pushed open the door hidden within the stone violently.

They entered into a narrow torch-lit stone passageway.

‘Do you like plants?’

‘Root,’ growled Shaw, getting increasingly more irritated at the new thorn in her side, ‘don’t you have a walk of shame to do?’

‘But this is so much more fun.’

‘I will stab you in the neck with my wand,’ hissed Shaw.

‘You’re such a people person Sameen,’ soothed Root and Shaw spun, rounding on Root who made no move to step back.

‘What the fuck do you want?’

Root tilted her head slightly.

‘Eggs. Hopefully. Scrambled, though I’ll settle for fried.’

‘Stop. Following me.’

‘I’m simply getting something to eat Sameen.’

‘Root,’ warned Shaw.

‘I love the way you say my name,’ crooned Root.

Shaw pushed her against the wall and her head slammed painfully against the cold stone, a forearm pressed forcefully against her throat constricting her airways just enough to be painful. Annoyingly the glint in Root’s eyes never left and if Shaw didn’t know any better she’d say the woman was enjoying this.

‘Leave me the _fuck_ alone or I will personally bury you in the Forbidden Forest and watch as spiders feast on you flesh,’ growled Shaw, tone low and menacing.

‘You’re so descriptive. If you wanted to play rough all you had to do was ask,’ offered Root and Shaw pressed down harder, and Root swore she heard a snarl.

Root’s eyes never left Shaw’s challenge swimming in them and Shaw was almost impressed.

Reluctantly she let go, pulling away and continuing through the dark corridor. Root followed obediently silent but a smirk danced on her face, something Shaw pointedly ignored.

‘You really should’ve been a Slytherin,’ mused Root.

‘Shut. Up.’

 

* * *

 

‘I’m beginning to think you’re doing it on purpose Sameen,’ chimed a voice and there was only one person Shaw knew who would dare address her like that.

Shaw didn’t even slow down as she strode through the cobbled courtyard-hair down tie loose around her shoulders- and her pace might just have picked up as Root rose from the bench she was sat on, shoes swinging in her hand and robes conspicuously absent.

She hopped over the cobbles to catch up with Shaw.

‘Who was it this time?’

‘We are **not** discussing this.’

‘I woke up with a Gryffindor and…let me tell you the regret settled in fairly quickly.’

‘What about ‘not discussing’ do you not understand?’ growled Shaw.

Root wisely kept her mouth shut, following silently as they entered the castle.

‘A Gryffindor? Never would’ve pegged you as the type,’ mocked Shaw, her curiosity winning over as she broke the silence.

‘You’d think the brave and fool-hardy would be a wild ride in bed…’ muttered Root.

‘Disappointing?’

‘Disappointingly so.’

Root watched as the corner of Shaw’s mouth twitched upwards.

She liked that.

‘I’m sure you would have been much more…entertaining.’

The smile disappeared and a deep scowl replaced it.

‘Guess you’ll never find out,’ shot Shaw as she peeled off to head to her dorms.

Root watched the retreating figure, smiling softly to herself.

‘Is that a challenge?’ she asked to a silent castle.

 

* * *

 

Shaw sighed as she rolled off the side of the bed, feet hitting cold tile and she cracked her neck to the side before bending down to retrieve her discarded clothing.

It was only as she pulled her shirt on that she registered steady eyes watching her. She turned to face the intruder, shirt hanging open.

‘Hello Sameen, what a pleasant surprise.’

Root’s eyes traversed Shaw’s exposed torso. Shaw, for her part, did nothing to cover herself, glaring at Root until finally Root’s eyes met her own.

‘What the hell are you doing here?’ whispered Shaw harshly.

Root did nothing to temper her own voice.

‘I live here Sameen.’

Root walked over to an empty bed in the corner, chucking her robe carelessly on the unmade covers. Shaw glared before speedily buttoning her shirt. Root watched leant against her bedpost as Shaw struggled to find her tie. She walked forward, bending down briefly to pick up the stray golden-striped fabric before coming to a stop just behind Shaw.

Shaw spun when she felt the presence behind her and Root took the opportunity to hook the tie around Shaw’s neck, coming in close as she threaded the tie in place.

‘Was she good?’ asked Root conversationally as she worked, Shaw bristling from the proximity whilst Root bathed in it.

‘You asking me whether your roomie’s a good lay?’

Root shrugged.

‘Just curious.’

Shaw didn’t answer, eyes trained on Root’s nimble hands as they made the final tugs to Shaw’s tie, straightening out the knot.

‘I’ve had better.’

Root smirked. Her hand’s fell to Shaw’s collar as she arranged the tie in an acceptable manner and Shaw tensed further as Root’s fingers grazed the bare skin on her neck.

‘Well, now you look a little less fucked,’ declared Root with one final pull on the collar and Shaw batted her hands away.

Root took a small step back, watching fondly as Shaw hastily gathered the remainder of her belongings and stoutly ignored Root as she headed for the exit.

‘My bed is _always_ open for you Sameen,’ called Root and Shaw shot a glare back over her shoulder, ‘you know where it is.’

‘Fuck off Root.’

Root chuckled softly as she watched Shaw speed out of sight.

Her roommate stirred.

‘She gone? What she say?’

‘I think she likes me.’

 

* * *

 

‘Meeting in the Ravenclaw common room from different lays? I’m beginning to think this is fate,’ teased Root as she carefully descended the steep tower steps, coming face to face with Shaw sat on a couch half dressed in last nights quidditch gear.

The woman grunted in recognition as she struggled to pull on her boots.

‘Nice win by the way.’

‘You watch quidditch?’

‘Not usually, but I made an exception,’ explained Root lightly as she sat in a nearby armchair.

‘Shouldn’t you be gunning for your own house?’

‘What can I say? I’m fickle Sameen.’

Shaw sat up straight as she finished lacing her boots and took a deep breath following the unexpected exertion.

‘Didn’t see you at the after party.’

‘Didn’t know you were looking for me Sameen,’ crooned Root softly.

‘I wasn’t,’ shot back Shaw.

Root hummed and leant back in her chair.

‘Was he good?’

‘No,’ growled Shaw and Root would have let out a bark of laughter had she not known it would have locked Shaw back up again. She settled for a small smile instead and let it rest.

They sat in silence: Shaw staring into dwindling flames, Root staring at Shaw as light began to trickle through the great tower windows.

‘What about you?’

The abrupt question startled Root out of her reverie.

‘I’ve had better,’ she remarked and Shaw grunted in understanding.

‘Guess we both lost out.’

 

* * *

 

‘You are the strangest Hufflepuff Sameen,’ commented Root as Shaw knocked back her fourth fire-whiskey of the night.

Root came to a stop beside her, reaching for the bottle on the small table.

Shaw raised an eyebrow.

‘That’s pretty strong stuff.’

‘Warned the Hufflepuff,’ teased Root as she poured herself a shot and took it. Shaw watched in approval.

‘Why are you here?’

‘This is the Slytherin common room Sameen. The question is: what areyou doing here?’

‘It’s a party Root.’

‘And you seem to be thoroughly enjoying yourself,’ remarked Root skeptically. ‘And how does a Hufflepuff get invited to a Slytherin party?’

‘You said it yourself Root: I’m not your usual Hufflepuff.’

‘Mmmmm. How _did_ you end up in Hufflepuff?’

‘I don’t know Root; a girl has to keep an air of mystery about her.’

Root smirked and Shaw met the gleam in her eye.

‘So what brings you to this particular venue Sameen?’

‘Looking for fun,’ replied Shaw, knocking back another shot.

‘And how’s that going?’

‘You tell me.’

Root smiled and Shaw thought predatory suited the woman, swiftly wondering whether she had really been anything other than prey in the first place.

Shaw’s lips twisted with pleasure at the thought and she found she didn’t much care. That was the nature of the snake after all.

‘I think it’s going very much your way Sameen.’

**Author's Note:**

> The video:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8z1sDPOkHNk


End file.
